


Dressing Down

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, scant amounts of nudity in this fyi!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty convinces Cerise to try on a bikini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random generator to pick a word, and the word was bikini!
> 
> Request for wernevergrowingup on Tumblr!

“Cer _is_ e,” Kitty purred, ears twitching. “Cerise, come out and let me see you!”

“No.” The other girl stated flatly from behind the dressing room door. “I look awful. I’m changing back.”

“Please, Cerise, come on. Come out.” Kitty reached for the door and gave it a playful scratch. “It’s not fair, you got to see me in my bikini.”

Cerise’s glower could practically be felt through the wood. “That’s different. You _wanted_ to wear that. I didn’t tell you to put it on.”

“I just know that you’ll look good in a bikini, that’s why I’m making you do this. Come on out, Cerise, please,” Kitty whined. “Just for one little second and then you can go back in and I’ll never ask you to do anything like this ever again, I promise.”

Cerise stayed silent. Kitty waited for a few more moments before issuing a mewed threat.

“Cerise, if you don’t come out, I’m going to disappear and reappear right in your dressing room.”

That was what finally got her. “Okay. Alright, fine. But I’m only coming out for a second.” Another moment passed. Then, the latch clicked. Kitty scooted forward to the edge of the bench she was sitting on as Cerise appeared.

Oh _hex_ , she was magnificent! Kitty grinned wildly. Cerise’s six pack was on full display, and her ripped, muscular arms that she always kept hidden underneath long sleeves… “Me _ow_ ,” Kitty muttered, trying to soak Cerise in as quickly as she could. The girl was blushing a fierce red, and she used her strong arms to cover up the swimsuit on her chest.

“I’m going back in,” she quickly mumbled, hurrying away and letting the door swing firmly shut behind her. Even though she was embarrassed, it was really good for her to get more comfortable in her own skin. She was always so self conscious. That was why Kitty had asked her to try on the bikini in the first place.

Admittedly, Kitty _did_ consider teleporting into the changing room while Cerise was in the middle of changing back to her normal clothes, but she restrained herself. Cerise really was just as attractive in her bulky, average clothes as she was in no clothes at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
